


12:39AM

by shaylivias



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylivias/pseuds/shaylivias
Summary: Weshire AU, where Joven & Wes are roommates





	12:39AM

The clock read 12:39AM. 

It was two hours past when Joven promised Wes he’d be home. Two hours of worry clouding Wes’ mind. Of course he had tried to call his roommate, but Joven didn’t answer. This was highly unlike him. Yeah, Joven had spent nights at his girlfriend’s place before, but Joven always told Wes if he’d be gone for the night. 

Wes was sitting on their couch in the living room, watching some low budget movie on Syfy, trying to keep himself from picturing Joven in harm. The movie was actually getting pretty interesting when Wes heard keys in the door jingle. He jumped up and ran towards the door, yanking it open just as Joven was pushing it open. 

“Joven.” Wes pulled him close. “I was worried.” Joven felt different in his arms. He wasn’t hugging him back, and Wes was usually the only person Joven hugged back. Wes pulled back, and kept his hands on Joven’s upper arms, “What’s wrong?” Wes looked into Joven’s eyes which were red and puffy. “Hey, c’mere.”

Wes stepped aside, and guided Joven into their apartment, making sure the door was shut and locked behind them. Wes took Joven’s keys out of his hand, and watched as Joven slowly made his way over to the couch, sitting and letting himself slump down. Wes made his way over to the couch and sat next to Joven, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” Wes reached out for Joven’s forearm, and gently rubbed the outline of a vein with his thumb. 

“She broke up with me,” Joven admitted, quietly. His voice was rather shaky, and both Wes and Joven knew that Joven did not like to cry. 

“Buddy, I’m sorry,” Wes moved closer to Joven and put his arm around him. He tapped on his friends shoulder, signaling Joven to lean onto his own shoulder. Joven silently agreed and sank towards Wes’ body on the couch.

Joven put his hand on Wes’ thigh and made circles with his thumb, “I just don’t get it. Everyone always breaks up with me.”

Wes snuggled his head closer to Joven, and took a deep breath, “They don’t see how amazing you are.” Wes moved his hand up and down on Joven’s shoulder trying to comfort him. “And you are. Amazing, you know. They’re just stupid.”

 

Joven began to cry softly, and Wes squeezed him tighter. Wes continued to rub Joven’s arm as they stayed in the same position for a few minutes. The constant, steadiness of Wes’ breath calmed Joven down long enough for Joven to speak, “But you’re not stupid.”

This time it was Wes who let out a shaky breath, knowing that Joven could make his heart melt in a second. Wes wondered if Joven knew the effect he had on him. He doubted it. He pressed his lips together and gave a small smile, “I don’t think I am, no.”

Joven’s hand moved up Wes’ leg, onto his hip and made its way around to his back. Joven pulled Wes closer. Their lips met in the middle, both of them eager to be closer to one another. Wes brought his hand up to Joven’s jaw and let his fingers move slowly across his jaw bone. Joven found his hand in Wes’ hair, pulling his head closer to him. 

After a few moments, their lips parted, their faces still close. Both were breathing heavily, and Wes was the first one to take in a deep breath. Their foreheads were still touching when Wes opened his eyes, and was immediately met by Joven’s. Joven’s eyes were still, gazing at Wes, trying to take in all of his beauty. This was the first time Wes felt truly comfortable around anyone. And he knew he didn’t have to search anymore.

“I’m stupid,” he mumbled against Wes’ lips. “You’ve been right here. The whole time.”

Maybe Joven did know the effect he had on Wes. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. “The whole time,” a giggle escaped Wes’ mouth. 

Joven brought his lips up to Wes’ and gave him another slow kiss. This time, when they broke apart, Joven licked his lips and moved back to his previous position, snuggling himself into Wes’ arms. 

Wes smiled as he did this and wrapped his arms around Joven, hugging him tightly, knowing that they would wake up the same way.


End file.
